


Gardening

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Cas has an accident, Castiel Has An Accident, Clothed Wetting, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Castiel has had a ritual of satisfying his fetish of wetting himself everytime he finishes his yardwork. He's never been caught or figured out, and has a fool proof plan. Until he doesn't, and is caught in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gardening

Gardening was always Cas’s favorite past time. For one, he got to be out in the sun and around nature, which he always loved. There was just something so oddly relaxing about harvesting fruits, checking nutrients, and just getting himself all covered in soil. Also when he gardened, it was the perfect excuse to do a hold and then wet himself without anyone finding out. After all was said and done, he’d undress to his boxers and jump in the pool, letting his clothes sit on the side of the pool and dry. He’d been doing this for 6 years now completely unbeknownst to Dean. It was a foolproof plan. 

 

So here Cas sat - or stood - legs wobbling as he pressed them together so strongly. The inside of his boxers, and probably a good part of the crotch of his jeans were fairly wet. Six bottles. Six fucking bottles. That’s how much water he’d drank just in the past hour. And he had to pee _so fucking bad_. God knows that if he dared stand straight, he’d lose it right there, and urine wasn’t good for the plants, so he refused. But this time, he might have drunk a little too much water a little too soon. He still had another row of plants to go before he would excuse himself, but he was fairly certain he wouldn’t make it. Most days that he did a wetting, he only leaked right at the last few plants. Obviously today was not going to be most days. 

 

Dean often came and went between indoors and outdoors, so it would be far too risky for Cas to let go before he was done anyways - even if _soiling_ himself on the soil didn’t matter. Dean could come out and see him in plain sight. And that would be a catastrophe. But no plants could be left unattended to, so Cas had to rush. And by rush, he had to move at light speed.

 

He sucked in a sharp breath and he moved to the next bushel of plants, feeling something warm make it’s way down his leg. 

 

“Five more.” He hissed as he picked up the bucket - thankfully rather light on water at this point - and poured it on and around the plant. 

 

“Fuck.” He choked, dropping the watering bucket on the floor and darting towards the tool shed that he always used as his personal toilet, both hands wedged in between his thighs, holding everything in before an embarrassing moment occurred. 

 

As soon as his feet were over the concrete floor of the shed, he relaxed and in mere seconds his jeans were flooded, dripping piss onto the floor. 

 

Cas let out a breathy moan of ‘fuck’ and looked down at himself, jeans soaked and a large puddle under his feet, slowly spreading out around the floor. He balled his hands in fists around the fabric of his jeans and squeezed tightly, wringing pee out and then letting the material fall back into place. 

 

When he looked back up, Dean was standing there with a blank expression, eyes wide. Cas immediately imitated the emotion at the sight of Dean witnessing the entire event.

 

“Hammer.” Dean muttered, holding up a screwdriver. 

 

“That’s uh…screwdriver.” Cas whispered. 

 

“Oh.” Dean set the tool down and picked up a hammer and waved it in the air. He smiled awkwardly before sighing. “So I’m just gonna…yeah…Have fun with the plants and all….that…”

 

Dean slowly backed up, he and Cas making awkward eye contact until he reached the door, opening it and falling out of the building. 

 

Cas looked down at himself again, pants dark and socks soaked to the point that if he shifted his weight, they would squish. After a moment, he shrugged and then unzipped his pants, sliding his hand down the waistband, everything sticky and warm. A sly smile spread across his face as he wrapped his hand around his cock and began jerking himself. 

* * *

 

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas muttered, turning off the light and crawling under the covers. 

 

He felt weight shifting towards him before warm lips were moving against the side of his neck. 

 

“Well hello there.” Cas hummed, smiling as he rolled over onto his back. 

 

“Hello yourself…” Dean growled, nipping at the underside of Cas’s jaw. 

 

“Blow me off all day and I get in bed and you’re all over me? What’s up with that?” Cas smirked.

 

“I blew _you_ off? Uh uh. _You_ blew _me_ off.” Dean said.

 

“Other way around, sweetie.” Cas stated. 

 

“How about we just mutually blew each other off?” Dean asked.

 

“Deal.” Cas smiled, running his hand through Dean’s hair before latching on and pulling Dean’s head back. 

 

Dean swallowed silently, looking down at Cas. 

 

Cas grinned widely before pulling Dean on top of him and dragging their lips together and wrapping his leg over and inside Dean’s. 

 

“I should also mention that you’re fucked up.” Dean mused.

 

“Yes I know. Is there a problem with that?” Cas mumbled, pulling Dean’s head to the side so he could suck on his neck. 

 

“Nope. I’ll just keep a hammer in the house.” 

 

“Right now I think you’re keeping a hammer in your pants.” Cas stated. “And I’d really like to be nailed into this bed right now.” 


End file.
